Love Hurts
by adestiny101
Summary: hey everyone this is my first story that i wrote and i would love to hear your comments. This is'nt my best writting but i promise you the next page will be off the hook. So to fill you in Kagome just found out Kikyo kissed Innuyasha ya that Kikyo a probl
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Kagome please don't leave ", Inuyasha wailed trying to grab my hand and embrace me.

"Inuyasha you love Kikyo not me and that's a decision you made", I returned. Inuyashe froze it was obvious he knew that I saw them kissing and he knew that it hurt me.

"Kagome-", Innuyasha said trying to explain himself.

"Inuyasha!", I yelled cutting him off sternly. "You hurt me for the last time I'm going home and I'm never coming back you mad e the decision not me".

"Kagome I'm sorry", Inuyasha said as I ran to the well. I jumped in tears sliding down my face ready to bury futile Japan and Inuyasha. That was two weeks ago and my heart still haven't healed. All I could think about is him _he broke my heart with that clay figure. But I'm okay Inuyasha doesn't control me I'm my own person_, I told myself. I walked down stairs and immediately felt the jewel. I turned the corridor and walk to the kitchen _it isn't my problem anymore._

"Kagome", Inuyasha said standing up from the table. _oh my god what is he doing here_

"Inuyasha", I said relax "I'm going to school mom, grandpa", I said to my family gave me and Inuyasha there full attention. I walked outside my black book bag draped on my shoulder.

"Don't act this way Kagome it's been two weeks", Inuyasha said sounding annoyed. I remained quiet not acknowledging his presence.

"Kagome I'm talking to you!", Inuyasha yelled. People in the street began to look at him his ears draw enough attention his yelling will draw a whole lot of people. I walked into an ally knowing that he will follow. When I was sure no one was in sight I turned around and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?", I asked. Inuyasha hesitated hearing the question and looked at the ground. I waited for him to answer but I knew he couldn't so I began walking out the ally. _I don't even know why I asked it's been a year searching for the jewel and he didn't even speak a word about us only about the jewel._

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled grabbing me around the waist and twirling me around making me feel his heartbeat.

"I love you always have and always will", he finally said making me feel weak in the knees. I kissed him my first kiss I ever had, Inuyasha flinch whish was shocking coming from a demon.

"What's wrong?", I asked him wondering immediately if I was a bad kisser.

"nothing I'm just happy the prophecy didn't come true", he replied with a grin.

"What pr-", I froze my heart was hurting "it hurts", I said my hand over my chest.

"Kagome!", Inuyaha said with a worried expression on his face.

"My…my…chest", I said choking blood spewed from my mouth.

"Kagome! Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled eyes full of sadness. _This cant be happening he just told me he loved ma after a year of waiting searching of Japan, I thought. _Then everything went black and Inuyasha yells faded and the world disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is the secound chapter this chapter takes place before Kagome saw Kikyo and Inuyash kissing I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Kiss

"Inuyasha you cant expect her to love you she is my reincarnation so the prophecy still stands", I told him .

"Kikyo but we spent so much time together me and Kagome I love her", Inuyasha told me.

"And what do you want me to do Inuyash just give you up", I yelled at him.

"No I want you to let me go, let the anger go Naruko is dead I have the jewel nothing is here for you to hold on to", Inuyasha told me. _I don't believe this let it go how can I let this go the anger inside me burns brighter hearing the wretched name Kagome._

"It doesn't matter Inuyash the prophecy will still stand even if I'm in this world or the next", I told him.

"That's why I came here I need you're help to break the prophecy, I need your help for me to freely love Kagome", he said holding my hand in an attempt to convince me. I laughed in his face and snatched my hand away.

"Do you expect me to help that girl Inuyasha? don't you know me by now Inuyasha I rather see my reincarnation die a thousand times then to lift a finger to help her", I said angrily.

"Kikyo please help me you're the only one I know who can help", Inuyasha begged.

"Don't you have no shame? To beg over that girl! the prophecy stands if even your lips were to meet hers she will die", I told him with no remorse.

"But-", I silence him with my finger on his lips.

"But nothing Inuyasha you were curse when that prophecy was written you cant be with her no matter how much you try she's a mortal you're a demon", I told him.

"I love her", he whispered looking at me in my eyes.

"Don't you love me Inuyasha!", I screamed "Naruko is dead we can be together"

"I do love you Kikyo but I have grown to love Kagome more", he said. I back up against the tree _he loves her how can this be will I ever feel love even from a half-demon._

"Kikyo I have traveled looking for the jewel now it's whole Naruko is dead and now all I can think about is Kagome she doesn't have a purpose here anymore, but I want her to stay. I want her to stay with me". _What makes that girl so special that he cannot be with me ._

"She's my reincarnation Inuyasha she's me why cant you love me!", I wailed. _Inuyasha has to be with me without him I have no purpose._

"She's not you Kikyo she's different the way she looks at me is different then you", he replied harshly and looking away.

"And how is that Inuyasha", I screamed grabbing his hand forcing him to look at me.

"In your eyes I still see hatred", he simply said. Does _my feelings towards Inuyasha still remains hatred this could not be._

"Inuyasha kiss me and tell me you do not love me", I said pulling him towards me. He looked at me thinking if he should.

"Kiss me and I will tell you how to break the prophecy", I replied. He looked at me wondering if I was telling the truth then in one quick second I was against the tree with Inuyaha kissing me tenderly, and the kiss was broken with him rushing towards Kagome who larked in the shadows with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry I didn't update my story I was writing it I had like a good 3 chapters but someone deleted it from my computer so I to start all over well here's the third chapter. It takes place after Kagome jumps in the well.

Chapter 3

The first

"_I cant believe this I'm so stupid I should've never kiss Kikyo", I thought frantically. A_s I pushed through the trees viciously. Kikyo was still standing there the same spot where I kissed her she's my only hope to getting together with Kagome.

"Now tell me how to brake this stupid prophecy", I said to Kikyo. She gazed at me long and her that's when I saw the tears in her eyes. She walked toward me and place a hand on my cheek touching it softly.

"Simple just go to the person who wrote it", she said with sorrow. Out of no where Kikyo gives me a tight embrace. _Is it me who causes her this much pain that she cant bear to let me go. _With a small push I brake the hug what if Kagome comes back and see me hugging Kikyo.

"Who wrote the prophecy", I asked Kikyo completely ignoring her tears. Kikyo tears subsided and her eyes turned cold as ice erasing all signs of her tears.

"Who else Inuyasha? The fates of course they control everything that's anything, they were said to be the first creatures of all time the first to ever walked the earth", Kikyo replied.

"Do you know where the fates are?", I asked Kikyo. She looked at me and began walking away saying "To know where the fates are is to know complete death to enter the hot flames of hell".

"I looked at Kikyo one last time before walking away. _Kikyo you will always hate me even though you know I'm innocent and Naroku is to blame, that's why we cant be together . I love Kagome and that's why I must leave you Kikyo for your soul and mine. _

Thanks for reading my third chapter and I promise to write more and thanks for the reviews luv ya.


End file.
